


Nothing's Fair In Love And War

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Poor John, Sadism, Torture, Violence, blackmailing, kind of, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is bored. Jim jas John. And three assassins. Three Days Grace songifc</p><p> </p><p>poor baby who did this to you<br/>...<br/>...<br/>*did this to him*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Fair In Love And War

I always shoot first, never ask questions, never think of consequences. I didn’t feel a thing.

I pressed the button lazily on my phone. The orders sent to one of the sniper, two more innocent sheepeople killed. Hooray. No difference, no consequence. I don’t know their names, I don’t know what they do, all I know is that they’re in the way. Were in the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I never think twice, No intentions, Never feel the consequences, Until it starts to sting.

I busied myself by pressing buttons on my mobile. A few more orders, a few thousand dollars, and a few more dead men. Wow I’m bored. Where’s Sherlock, he’s always a good game piece to play with. If you can call an almost-human chess piece fun. My mobile phone beeped in rhythm to my fingertips. 

I’m bored  
JM

So what  
SH

Entertain me  
JM

No  
SH

Then i’ll kidnap your little soldier  
JM

I’ve still got your sniper, remember?  
SH

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No, Never hurt like this before, No, Nothing's fair in love and war!

My hands shook slightly with anger. It was true, I’d stolen his little emotional fucktoy, and he’d decided to kidnap Moran. We were at somewhat of a stalemate, I couldn’t kill him without possibly losing my Tiger forever, and he couldn’t kill me without risking my gunmen pumping John's full of lead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Turn out the lights, Nothing's fair in love and war, It's too late tonight, Nothing's fair in love and war!

I stormed myself over to one of the few liquor cabinets Seb hadn’t raided already. After a few hours of boredom and two thirds of a bottle of whiskey, I located my phone and texted back that awful virgin

I just want John returned  
SH

Moriarty?  
SH

Jim  
SH

JAMES  
SH

I’m here you great bloody imbecile.  
JM

I’m willing to make you a trade  
SH

Let me guess, you’re willing to give me Moran if I give you John.  
JM

Exactly  
SH

No  
JM

What?!  
SH

I said no. I’ll get him back myself. I don’t negotiate with angels  
JM

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your hand, My knife, Your heart, My life, There's no wrong or right when nothing's fair in love and war!

I grinned. A new game. New players. New rules. It’s like Christmas, but without all the disgusting marketers making a mockery of my favorite holiday. I called a few men, called in a few favors, made a few life threats and boom! Brand new day, lives on the line, decent stakes and once again, I’m back in charge. See you soon, Sherlock! I hope you brought a gun. 

The players are in place. Let the games begin!  
JM

What have you done this time, Jim?  
SH

No hints, darling! It’s much more fun this way  
JM

You bastard   
SH

Guilty as charged  
JM

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I never back down, Always in crisis, Left to my own devices, You never meant a thing.

I lost myself in the rhythm of the clicking keys. More orders, more bait. Fairy Tale games played as usual. Then I stalked over to my chair and turned on the TV, waiting for the headlines to start up again. And just as I thought, they did.  
“Criminal James Moriarty has resurfaced using threats and bargains with private detective Sherlock Holmes. Neither the detective nor his assistant could be reached for comment.”  
I laughed under my breath. Of course his “assistant” couldn’t be reached for comment. Speaking of...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Turn out the lights, nothing's fair in love and war, it's too late tonight, nothing's fair in love and war!

I pulled my computer into my lap and opened the camera option. The screen glitched and fizzled to life with a flurry of black and white static. The picture flared to life, the small figure in the center of the screen surrounded by three masked assassins.

“Sh...Sherlock? Oh God! Where am I?! SHERLOCK?!”

What? I wasn’t going to keep him in my home. I’ve said before, and i’ll say as many times as I need to. I don’t like getting my hands dirty.   
I pressed a button on the tiny bit of metal in my ear.   
“You know what to do.”  
“Yes, boss.”  
“Don’t call me that”  
“Yes sir”  
I decided to give the virgin a present, and pressed a button on my computer labeled “record”  
Tick Tock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

EPILOGUE 

 

I stared at the screen. I could almost feel every hit the masked men gave my best friend. I could hear him crying in the back of my head even though the video had no sound. The message at the bottom of the screen almost brought me to tears. Almost.

Give back the sniper, or this continues.  
Tick Tock, Sherlock.  
JM


End file.
